Nostalgic 2
by Sei Sei Seijuuro
Summary: Sekuel Nostalgic.


**Nostalgic 2**

Midorima memejamkan matanya, seulas senyum tipis tersungging sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah ponsel flip yang diarahkannya di dadanya. Ada perasaan berdebar di jantungnya, perasaan berdebar yang membuatnya melemah hingga harus terduduk bersandar pada balkon apartemennya. Rasa berdebar itu menyenangkan, seperti rasa yang pertama kali ia alami bertahun-tahun silam. Perasaan gembira yang membuatnya bahkan tak mampu menahan diri untuk tak tersenyum.

Hanya sebuah pesan singkat yang diterimanya, pesan yang ia kira tidak akan pernah ia terima lagi. Sebuah pesan spesial dari orang yang istimewa. Midorima benar-benar bahagia. Sudah sangat lama ia tidak bertemu dengan orang itu. Sosok yang membuatnya benar-benar mengerti bagaimana caranya berekspresi, sosok yang membuatnya begitu gemas melihat dua mata lebar yang berbinar, dan sosok yang membuatnya belajar untuk tetap bersabar menghadapi racauan pedas dari bibir mungil sang empunya.

Sudah berapa tahun ya mereka tidak saling menatap…?

…

"Midorima, kau mau jadi apa di masa depan nanti?" Akashi berjalan melompat kecil mendahului Midorima. Tubuh mungilnya berayun, menginjak ubin jalanan sambil sesekali mendongak menikmati kilau langit senja.

"Tentu saja jadi manusia, pertanyaan mu tidak spesifik, Akashi." Midoria menaikkan _frame_ kacamatanya, ikut melirik objek yang diperhatikan Akashi—langit senja.

Akashi mendengus. "Aku tahu kau cerdas, Midorima. Jangan sok bingung deh."

Hm. Kalimat pedas yang biasa. Midorima hanya diam, ia sesekali mencuri-curi pandang kepada pemuda mungil yang berjalan mendahuluinya. Dilihat dari sudut pandang Midorima, Akashi terlihat begitu mungil, dan menggemaskan? Surai sewarna delima yang bergoyang disapu angin, kulit putih susu yang tampak lembut, dan kedua netra dengan bentuk mata lebar yang menebarkan aura berbinar ketika berkedip. Midorima penasaran apakah hanya dirinya yang merasa seperti itu ataukah ada orang lain yang memiliki pemikiran yang sama? Meski bibir mungil itu sering melontarkan kalimat sadis, sarkas, nan menusuk, tapi sekalipun Midorima tidak pernah merasa tersinggung. Ia secara otomatis akan diam, menggeleng pelan dan memakluminya.

Terkadang, ia bingung dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau kau?"

Akashi menghela napas. "Jangan menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan Midorima. Kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku dulu baru memberiku pertanyaan."

Akashi selalu memiliki cara berpikirnya sendiri. Pemuda itu bisa sangat rasional disuatu waktu, dan begitu membingungkan di waktu yang lain.

"Entahlah." Jawab Midorima asal.

Akashi merengut. "Aku tahu kau bukan anak yang menyepelekan masa depan seperti Aomine, jadi jawablah seperti Midorima Shintaro menjawab pertanyaan."

Midorima menghela napas. "Dokter? Aku belum tahu, _nanodayo_."

Akashi membalik tubuhnya menghadap Midorima. Lagi, kedua netra delima itu melebar imut, membuat Midorima susah payah menahan dirinya yang merasa begitu gemas hanya karena melihat mata seseorang.

"Wah, Dokter Shintaro. Nanti kalau sakit aku akan meminta kau yang merawatku." Kalimat itu memang candaan belaka, tapi Midorima merasa tak suka.

"Jangan pernah sakit, _nanodayo_." Katanya datar.

Akashi mengernyit. "Aku kan juga manusia, Midorima. Aku bisa sakit kapan saja."

Mudah sekali Akashi mengatakannya, seolah jika dia tahu besok dia matipun, dia tidak akan kebingungan dan akan melewati hari ini dengan santai seolah tak terjadi apapun.

"Aku tahu, tapi berusahalah jangan sakit."

Akashi tertawa. "Baiklah, baiklah tuan berkacamata."

Keduanya kembali diam, hembusan angin membelai wajah keduanya. Akashi masih berjalan di depannya, menoleh kekanan dan kekiri seolah jalan kaki adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Memang sih, selama ini pemuda itu selalu diantar jemput dengan mobil pribadi. Kehidupannya jelas bukan kehidupan anak SMP biasa.

"Kira-kira apa kita bisa berjalan santai begini esok hari ya?"

Akashi tersenyum kecil, bisa menikmati kehidupan sekolahnya adalah sebuah berkah tersendiri. Terlahir dari keluarga kaya raya bukan serta merta segalanya mudah. Ada banyak tuntutan, ada banyak kedisiplinan. Semuanya harus serba teratur. Akashi tidak keberatan, hanya saja sesekali ia ingin merasakan bagaimana menjadi anak SMP yang bandel seperti Aomine, rakus seperti Murasakibara, pendiam seperti Kuroko, ceria dan terkenal seperti Kise, atau menjadi anak SMP yang rajin seperti Midorima. Akashi ingin tahu semuanya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya, _nanodayo_. Kalau kau ingin jalan kaki, aku akan menemanimu besok."

Akashi tersenyum. "_Arigato_, Midorima." —_tapi bukan itu masalahnya_.

"Ah ya, besok-besok kalau aku ingin jalan-jalan kau harus mau menemaniku Midorima!" seru Akashi riang.

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya. "Tanpa kau minta aku pasti menemanimu."

Sayangnya, semua itu hanya janji belaka. Tidak pernah terlaksana. Setelah sore itu, Akashi makin sibuk dengan urusan keluarganya. Midorima tak ambil pusing, dan ia tidak mau repot-repot menawari Akashi untuk jalan-jalan. Midorima hanya berpikir mungkin Akashi sedang mengurusi perusahaan ayahnya. Dia pasti lelah dan tak ada waktu untuk sekedar jalan-jalan bersama.

Midorima pikir, nanti mungkin ada waktu lain. Tapi perlahan mereka semakin jauh. Ia, Akashi, Aomine, Murasakibara, Kise, dan Kuroko. Masing-masing semakin berkembang, dan mulai semakin menjauh.

Midorima tak pernah lagi melihat senyum Akashi. Akashi sesekali tersenyum, tapi bukan senyuman itu yang ingin dilihatnya. Sejak awal, Midorima lah yang paling dekat dengang si surai delima, ia tahu ada yang berbeda dengan diri Akashi.

Lalu suatu hari mereka bertemu. Midorima merasakan atmosfir itu lagi. Sosok yang berbeda dari Akashi yang ia kenal.

"Apa kau tidak penasaran, siapa yang terkuat diantara kita, Shintaro?"

Midorima mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu, _nanodayo_?"

"Mungkin jika kita saling bermusuhan, siapa yang akan menang?"

Midorima menegakkan duduknya. Ada perasaan sedih yang berkumpul di hatinya, susah payah Midorima menahan diri. "Kau… sebenarnya siapa?"

"Aku?" Akashi tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Tentu saja aku Akashi Seijuro."

Midorima berdiri, merapihkan barang-barangnya. "Kau bukan Akashi temanku. Maaf, aku harus pulang."

Akashi menahan pergelangan tangan Midorima. "Kau… benar-benar tidak menyukaiku?" akashi terkekeh. "Ah… aku iri pada'nya', dia punya banyak teman, dan sekarang teman-teman'nya' membenciku karena dia pergi. Padahal kami sama saja."

Midorima melepaskan lengannya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Katakan padaku, Midorima. mengapa 'dia' begitu disayangi sedangkan aku dibenci? Kau… tidak sepenuhnya menerima Akashi?"

"Kau bukan Akashi." dan Midorima berlalu pergi meninggalkan Akashi yang hanya diam sendirian.

Midorima percaya suatu hari nanti Akashi-nya akan kembali, dan ia percaya Akashi akan kembali jika ia merasakan kekalahan.

Semuanya benar. Akashi memang kembali. Akashi yang dikenalnya. Tapi melihat wajah putus asa dan terluka itu benar-benar membuat Midorima sakit hati. Akashi tersenyum, menyalami Seirin satu-persatu. Dari bangku penonton, Midorima bisa melihat sinar matanya yang terluka, dan ia tidak suka.

Setelah hari itu, mereka tidak pernah bertemu kembali.

…

Midorima memandangi layar ponsel flip di tangannya, deretan pesan singkat di ponsel itu sudah ia pandangi sejak lima belas menit yang lalu.

**[Aku ingin bertemu]**

Midorima menggigit kukunya, ada perasaan bahagia telah mengirimkan pesan itu, namun juga takut untuk mengira-ngira jawaban apa yang akan Akashi berikan.

[**Aku ada di tempat yang dulu, dua hari lagi]**

Midorima nyaris pingsan ketika membuka balasan itu. Rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan mengetahui Akashi mau menemuinya. Ada banyak hal yang ingin Midorima katakan, tapi lebih dari itu Midorima ingin melihat wajah yang benar-benar ia rindukan.

Di saat seperti ini, menunggu dua hari terasa begitu lama.

.

.

Midorima berjalan dengan kaku. Kemeja rapi, dan jaket, rambutnya yang sedikit memanjang telah ia rapihkan. Kacamata bertengger sempurna, dan kedua lengan yang masuk kedalam saku celana. Dari luar Midorima tampak keren. Beberapa perempuan memandangnya berbinar, dan sebagian lagi mencuri-curi pandang kepadanya. Midorima melirik dirinya sendiri, apakah ada yang salah dengannya?

Setelah melakukan perjalanan jauh, akhirnya Midorima sampai di tempat ini lagi. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, Midorima benar-benar tidak sabar untuk melihat wajah itu lagi.

Tempat janjian mereka bukan sebuah tempat mewah, bukan tempat eksklusif, hanya sebuah taman biasa dengan lapangan basket di sebelahnya. Midorima melangkah pelan, di bawah pohon besar di tengah taman ada seseorang yang tengah duduk.

Surai delima itu…

Midorima ingin menangis saking senangnya.

"Akashi." panggilnya—sok—tenang.

Akashi mendongak. Rambut delima pemuda itu sudah memanjang, poninya bahkan nyaris menutupi kedua matanya, jika Akashi menunduk, maka poninya akan menutupi matanya. Pandangan Akashi tampak sendu, dan bibir merah delima itu tampak sedikit bergetar.

"Oh… kau sudah datang."

Akashi berdiri, memandang Midorima dalam-dalam. Mengangumi penampilan temannya yang benar-benar keren. Midorima terlihat begitu keren dengan pakaian dan bentuk tubuhnya. Bahunya begitu tegap, rahang tegas, dan oh? Apakah itu _piercings_ di telinga kirinya? Akashi jadi terlihat tidak berkembang selain rambutnya yang memanjang.

Midorima tidak tahan dengan situasi ini, lagipula ia benar-benar rindu.

Midorima menarik Akashi, membawa pemuda yang telah lama tak ditemuinya itu ke dalam pelukan eratnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, _nanodayo_." Bisik Midorima pelan.

Akashi tersenyum kecil, membalas pelukan pemuda di depannya. "Aku juga."

Kedua tangan Midorima terangkat dan menyentuh bahu Akashi, membuat Akashi sadar betapa dinginnya tangan pemuda itu. Badannya kini menghadap Midorima karena kehadiran tangan si berkacamata, dan Akashi mengerjap ketika menyadari apa yang terjadi.

Bibir Midorima menempel dengan miliknya sendiri.

Dan Akashi merasakan dirinya bahkan jauh lebih dingin ketimbang kedua tangan Midorima yang beralih menangkup kedua pipinya.

Kedua belah bibir Midorima terasa sangat beku di bibirnya—tapi juga terasa nyaman. Akashi dulu sering mendapati betapa dinginnya respon si pemuda berkacamata, bahkan kepadanya sekalipun.

Atau entahlah, Akashi hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya ketika merasakan bibir bawahnya sendiri bergetar.

Bahkan ketika suhu berangsur-angsur menjadi hangat, Akashi masih tetap memejamkan kedua matanya—merasakan bahwa Midorima memperdalam pagutan bibirnya. Ciuman ini jelas berbeda dengan ciuman pertama kali mereka bertahun-tahun silam. Ciuman dengan perasaan ragu dan takut. Sekarang ini rasanya berbeda, dingin, lembut, dan bersahabat.

Akashi tidak merasakan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya seperti yang orang-orang katakana. Ia juga tidak merasakan badannya meleleh.

Ia hanya merasa aman, nyaman, dan familiar.

Ketika Midorima menarik wajahnya kembali, Akashi tidak kecewa, ia tidak merasa kehilangan. Ia malah bersyukur tangan dingin itu tidak menyentuh pipinya. Tapi ketika ia menatap kedua netra hijau Midorima dengan tatapan biasa, Akashi malah mendapati Midorima tersenyum samar ke arahnya.

Mau bagaimanapun, keduanya mengakui. Kerinduan mereka akhirnya terobati.

**END**

A/N : Btw, di sini ceritanya nggak ada kisah Vorpal Sword jadi setelah permusuhan mereka, keduanya nggak bertemu lagi dan fokus pada kehidupan masing-masing.

_See you in the next fanfiction, bye~_


End file.
